


Пожалуй, нет

by stutmirleid



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutmirleid/pseuds/stutmirleid
Summary: Осень в Америке и сопротивление бесполезно.





	Пожалуй, нет

I don't need no rising moon  
I don't need no ball and chain  
I don't need anything but you  
Such a shame, shame, shame

Первое впечатление зачастую обманчиво, и Флаке согласен с этим утверждением как никогда.

Пару лет назад он никогда не смог бы представить себя добровольно гуляющим по улицам Америки; игрушечной, искусственной Америки с ее четко поделенным на кварталы шумным Нью-Йорком и утопающем в изобилии душном Лос Анджелесе. Других американских городов Флаке не мог припомнить, разве что Вашингтон, но это не считалось — его знали все. 

Теплый ветер ерошит волосы и осторожно забирается под ворот рубашки; осень в Нью-Йорке именно такая, как ее показывают в фильмах: уютная, осыпающая лужайки пожелтевшими листьями, как конфетти, с воздухом, напитавшимся пресловутым кленовым сиропом, дышащим приближающимся Хэллоуином и Днем Благодарения. 

Свободное время перед концертом — явление нечастое и оттого великое в своей ценности. Флаке не против открыть для себя Америку и время проводит с пользой: меряет шагами километры устланных камнем аккуратных тротуаров, крутит головой в разные стороны и щурится, щурится солнцу, отблескивающему в стеклах очков, слепящему и без того близорукие глаза.  
Полное отсутствие пронизывающего холода и промозглого дождя; определенно, осень Нью-Йорку шла, а Флаке она шла еще сильнее: не нужны нелепые, вечно сползающие на глаза шапки, которыми он защищался от берлинского ветра; можно забыть о хроническом неумении подобрать одежду к погоде – слишком холодно? нет, слишком жарко, и постоянные простуды впоследствии, долгоиграющие и бесконечные, как темные вечера. 

Приятная темноволосая девушка проходит навстречу и мимо, улыбаясь открыто, обходя хэллоуинские тыквы. Флаке упрямо глядит ей вслед под задорный перестук каблуков. Такая погода идеальна не только для прогулок, но и для медитативного сидения в раскрученной кофейне, под теплым пледом и с хорошенькой девушкой в объятиях, зарывшись носом в ее волосы. 

Чтобы обнимать такую девушку, хорошо бы сначала с ней познакомиться, рассуждает Флаке, и в ту же секунду его прошибает холодный пот, и противная резь пронизывает внутренности от одной мысли об этом. Знакомиться, ухаживать, думать, что говорить было безумно страшно. Да и вряд ли существует хоть одна женщина, готовая влюбиться в костлявое тело, громадный горбатый нос и навечно спрятанные за очками глаза. Чтобы обнимать такую девушку, нужно перестать бояться самого себя, научиться красиво и уверенно говорить.  
Нужно быть как Тилль.  
Последняя мысль прорывается против воли, и теперь уже вытравить ее невозможно.  
Тилль.  
Ему шло любое время года и любая осень тоже: хоть берлинская, хоть нью-йоркская. Он надевал шапки лишь в самый дикий холод, обожал шарфы и солнечные очки, сдвинутые на макушку и запутавшиеся в темных волосах.  
Уж перед ним бы та девушка остановилась и обниматься бы с ним тоже хотела.  
Флаке бы хотел, чтобы его обнял Тилль.  
Флаке любит, когда его обнимает Тилль: прижимает к себе сильно, но осторожно, будто бы боясь сломать, целует в висок, вжимается горячими губами; а иногда, совсем-совсем редко, возмутительно быстро и по-собственнически нагло, иногда, Тилль целует и в губы, а Флаке ему позволяет.  
И совершенно не желает думать о разрядах подобных току внизу своего живота; именно там, где кожа становится нежнее и чувствительнее с каждым миллиметром. Был ли он когда-нибудь способен сопротивляться Тиллю? Пожалуй, нет.

Чтобы сносить эти фамильярности, требуется немалый запас терпения и еще больший — чтобы пережить перерывы в них. Флаке лучше, чем кто-либо другой в группе знает, каким настроенческим может быть Тилль: хмурый и невыносимо придирчивый, мечущий молнии и грозные взгляды на концерте из-за любой мелочи; зажимающий потом за сценой, непозволительно близко стоящий и прямо в лицо выговаривающий злые свои слова. «Ты не сосредоточен, ты опять замечтался» и после уходит, не задумываясь о том, какой ущерб нанес. После таких разговоров Флаке долго курит в самых темных углах гримерных и запивает сигаретную горечь сладким и густым, как патока, портвейном. Долго избегает Тилля и его взглядов, касаний; тихого, вкрадчивого голоса, которым он на вечеринках после концерта пересказывает куда-то между ухом и шеей — иначе громкую музыку не переорать — различные пошлости, предложенные фанатками; пытается развеселить, не осознавая, что источник плохого настроения — он сам. Флаке предпочитает не подходить первым из страха быть отвергнутым и показаться навязчивым. А еще-  
еще, где-то глубоко внутри, червячок тщеславия гложет его внутренности, убеждая дождаться, пока Тилль не придет сам.  
И он, конечно, всегда приходит. 

Времени до выступления остается все меньше.  
Прежде чем возвращаться назад в отель, Флаке достает пачку сигарет со спрятанной внутри зажигалкой и неспеша прикуривает в тени молодой яблони. С ветки срывается птица, испуганная щелчком, и, провожая ее, Флаке цепляется взглядом за небо и некоторое время смотрит, выгнув шею до упора.  
В голову приходит неожиданная ассоциация: в свете прожекторов глаза Тилля приобретают точно такой же оттенок теплейшего голубого.

Концерт начинается и проходит как в тумане.  
Флаке послушно играет все как положено и не желает себе признаться в том, что предвкушает момент, когда сценарий шоу заставит его нагнуться.  
Шершавые, быстрые пальцы Тилля ощупывают его задницу и случайно скользят чуть ниже, задевая член с яйцами. Флаке непроизвольно дергается, прошитый чем-то, так стыдно напоминающим удовольствие и надеется, что Тилль ничего не заметил. Ему просто нужно заняться сексом, уже хоть с кем-нибудь. Флаке чувствует холодок от сдвинутой части шорт, обнажившей его задницу перед многотысячной толпой; чувствует пальцы, втирающиеся между ягодицами — Тилль сегодня играет в высшей степени натурально — чувствует, что умрет, если все это сейчас же не прекратится. 

Расхристанный и запыхавшийся, растерянный Флаке первым вваливается в их общую гримерную и закуривает, облокотив голову о спинку кресла. Серо-синий дым вздымается к потолку, освобождая сознание от воспоминаний о произошедшем.  
Перед выступлениями и после, Флаке часто позволяет себе мечтать, а взору блуждать, благо, ситуация позволяет. Многое уже стало своеобразным ритуалом — запутаться взглядом в отросших волосах, огладить внушительные бицепсы; съехать по спине в поясничный изгиб; а потом, если совесть позволит, задержать его там, где темная дорожка жестких волос спускается за кромку концертных штанов. Ничего нет лучше долгих взглядов исподтишка, уверен Флаке. И, если ждать достаточно терпеливо и смотреть слишком пристально, то можно урвать частичку внимания: прикосновение к плечу, невинно захватывающее и ключицу, случайное объятие или улыбку.  
Громко открыв и захлопнув за собой дверь, появляется Тилль. Опасно изгибая левый уголок рта, он подходит к Флаке и вынимает сигарету из его руки; затягивается.  
Некоторое время они молчат.  
Флаке жмурится, надеясь, что ничего не произойдет и, в то же время отчаянно желая, чтобы произошло нечто совершенно ужасное.  
— Отдай сигарету, - просит Флаке.  
— Не утруждайся сверх меры, - отвечает Тилль и снова затягивается, а его улыбка становится еще опаснее. — Лучше открывай рот. 

Был ли он когда-нибудь способен сопротивляться Тиллю?  
Пожалуй, нет.

Мир замедляется и отдаляется на задний план; звуки становятся оглушительными, когда Тилль обхватывает сигарету губами и втягивает в легкие дым, ее кончик загорается алым и фильтр трещит.  
Правой рукой с сигаретой он упирается в подлокотник кресла и наклоняется, а пальцами левой берет за подбородок, поглаживает, будто бы успокаивает. И, наконец надавливает, открывая.  
В последний момент глаза Флаке распахиваются в животном страхе, сердце выстукивает в глотке лихорадочный ритм: сейчас, сейчас, сейчаc —  
Чужие губы прижимаются к его открытым губам; резкий выдох вталкивает дым внутрь, а мягкий язык проникает следом, запечатывая.  
Тилль поднимается и уходит, ничего не говоря, и сигарету забирает с собой.  
Им нужно возвращаться в автобус и уезжать. 

*****

Две недели спустя они въезжают в Миссури и, когда Флаке выныривает в реальность из долгого, казавшегося растянутым на годы сна, тишина единственная его встречает. В автобусе нет окон, и невозможно понять который час; он несколько секунд разглядывает наручные часы, прежде чем додумывается нащупать очки и водрузить их на нос. Половина третьего.  
С кухни доносится непонятный грохот, и Флаке свешивает голову в проход, пытается опознать источник шума: Тилль разогревает еду и гремит, переставляя посуду под звук работающей микроволновки, переминается с ноги на ногу. В опустевшей спальной зоне тишину можно резать ножом; все остальные сгрудились в задней части автобуса с целью сразиться в компьютерные игры и, судя громким восклицаниям Пауля, Рихард безбожно проигрывает Олли. Шнайдер же, умостившись на подлокотнике, отмалчивается, барабаня пальцами по спинке дивана.  
Приняв, наконец, вертикальное положение, Флаке спускает ноги с койки и спрыгивает на нижнюю, Тилля.  
Матрас под ладонью совершенно обычный, мягкий, захламленный ворохом скомканных и разорванных бумажек — вот они, последствия сочинения стихов по ночам. После еды Тилль снова сюда рухнет, чтобы делать все то же самое и недовольно комкать бумажки, бормоча себе под нос. Флаке представляет — каково это, спать здесь? и тут же растягивается во весь рост, переворачивается на бок и скручивается, как эмбрион в утробе матери, утыкается носом в подушку. Едва уловимый запах проникает в ноздри и Флаке вдыхает его так глубоко, насколько позволяют легкие.  
Черт бы тебя побрал, Тилль.  
Ровно три минуты в неудобном положении и позвоночник дает о себе знать. Флаке чувствует себя нарушителем личного пространства, ни больше, ни меньше, и запускает руку под подушку, меняя точку опоры.  
Футболка. Явно требующая стирки, многократно ношеная, черная и любимая. Флаке ее достает и подносит к лицу, сам не зная, зачем.  
Ткань пахнет терпким мужским потом, пряным, смешанным с чем-то еще и Флаке пьянеет без вина с каждым вдохом. Надо бы узнать, что это за парфюм, думает он.  
Воспоминания о событиях двухнедельной давности возвращаются, и Флаке закрывает лицо руками, вжимает их все сильнее, пытаясь заставить себя забыть. Глупое тело сходит с ума все сильнее.  
Тилль передвигается невероятно тихо и Флаке, с его футболкой у щеки, совершенно не слышит шагов.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
Шепот обжигает ухо, растекается лавой по телу и мурашки несутся вскачь, сворачиваясь в клубок где-то в желудке. Он пойман с поличным и одному лишь Богу известно, можно ли опозориться еще сильнее.  
— Лежу, - шепчет Флаке осторожно и Тилль тихо смеется, отходя назад к койке Рихарда.  
Флаке переворачивается сначала на спину, потом на другой бок и изучает лицо напротив. Сегодня у Тилля хорошее настроение — глаза искрятся весельем и в груди рокочут отголоски смеха. То самое настроение, в котором он любит трогать Флаке, там, где ему заблагорассудится.  
— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, - говорит Флаке, стараясь опередить неудобные вопросы, и Тилль смеётся ещё громче. Над ним ли? Над его ли известной привычкой цитировать тексты их песен?  
— Я редко пользуюсь чем-то, кроме геля для душа - он подтягивает к себе Флаке за ногу крепко и широко своей горячей ладонью, чуть ли не вдвое обернув ее вокруг тощей лодыжки и поглаживая большим пальцем косточку. Неосознанно, хорошо.  
— Иди сюда, - говорит.  
Флаке делает, что велено, и попутно перекатывает в голове мысль: был ли он когда-нибудь способен сопротивляться Тиллю? Пожалуй, нет. 

Но сегодня он необычайно смел, потому что с губ его срывается:  
— Лучше ты сюда.  
Тилль хмыкает, но повинуется и пересаживается. Сначала аккуратно переставляет тарелку с вишней; откуда она у него только? Потом обхватывает шею Флаке, устраивая палец в ложбинке, где шея сходится с затылком и одним движением укладывает его голову себе на колени.  
— Так нормально?  
— Более чем.  
Флаке смотрит на Тилля сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы, на руку, подносящую ко рту ягоды, на движущийся вверх-вниз кадык, на вздымающуюся грудь. Молчание заставляет сосредотачиваться на собственных мыслях, и Флаке уж точно не хочет вникать в бред, творящийся в его голове, не сейчас.  
— Где мы? - спрашивает он, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.  
— Въезжаем в Миссури, - отвечает Тилль, жуя с плохо скрытой ухмылкой, и на щеке едва заметно обозначается ямочка.  
— Какой-то ты напряженный сегодня. Хочешь ягодку?  
Ну вот, думает Флаке. Начинается.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Тилль вынимает из тарелки особенно тёмную и крупную вишню и трогает губы, водит ею и, легонько нажав, проталкивает, наконец, в рот. Флаке, пытаясь сдержать предательски рвущийся вздох, непроизвольно облизывает ему палец.  
Ни одна вишня, среди всех, что он съел за всю жизнь, не казалась ему настолько вкусной.  
— Ты где их взял?  
Тилль громко фыркает, хитро улыбается, и ямочка становится глубже.  
— На территории отеля сзади дерево было, там и нарвал.  
— Ещё поделишься?  
Конечно, кивает, конечно поделюсь; Флаке абсолютно не удивлён, когда Тилль, округло прихватив вишню губами, наклоняется.  
У Тилля в глазах плещется лукавство в море зелени без дна и Флаке накрывает девятый вал; бесконечное погружение, чтобы после вдохнуть кислород с прикосновением губ.  
Он не знает и не хочет знать, зачем Тилль это делает; не знает названия игры, в которую они время от времени играют. Он знает лишь самое главное правило: когда Тилль настроен играть — лучше поддаться, иначе следующего раза может и не быть.  
Они делят вишню на двоих, слизывают ягодный вкус изо рта друг друга; сладко, мучительно и, кажется, Флаке издает совершенно позорный звук в тот самый момент, когда Пауль решает вернуться к своей койке, чтобы забрать какое-то барахло. В воздухе повисает отзвук резко оборвавшегося смеха, он встаёт, как вкопанный. Ошарашенный, но не растерявшийся.  
— Новый номер к концерту репетируете? - он насмешливо выгибает бровь.  
Флаке, запыхавшийся, встрепанный, ждёт ответа Тилля: ну же, скажи что-нибудь. Но ответа так и нет, а Пауль продолжает.  
— На какую песню? А можно и мне поучаствовать?..  
Пауль не успевает договорить, прерванный резко вставшим Тиллем.  
— Я в душ, - коротко бросает он.  
Сердце Флаке предательски ухает куда-то вниз, прежде чем снова забиться в лихорадочном ритме. Ну что ж, думает он, это всего лишь сердце. Рань его. 

Пауль глядит ему вслед и присаживается на освободившееся место.  
— Флаке-Флаке, — качает головой Пауль, прикрывая глаза. - И как только не стыдно быть таким влюблённым, — Он устраивает свой бритый затылок на холодном оконном стекле автобуса и подрагивающие теперь ресницы придают ему странно-мечтательный, задумчивый вид.  
— Я не влюблён, - слабо протестует Флаке. Он редко злится, а к комментариям Пауля и вовсе привык. — Это оскорбление и я не согласен. Просто нахожу Тилля во всех отношениях привлекательным и безысходно желаю быть похожим на него, чтобы успешно кадрить женщин.  
Пауль громко фыркает, приоткрывает один глаз и насмешливо щурит проницательные глаза, как бы говоря «ты вспомнишь мои слова».  
— Ты ещё вспомнишь мои слова, - медленно проговаривает он — Когда перестанешь упиваться своим отрицанием. Тилль — это Тилль, обрушивается как стихийное бедствие и убеждает в том, что эти безумные желания — твои собственные. В итоге, ты страдаешь и наслаждаешься этим, а он уходит слишком быстро, оставив после себя потоп, разрушения и разбитое сердце. Вот, что он делает с женщинами, вот, как он их «кадрит». И то же самое происходит с тобой. Хорошо подумай, действительно ли ты этого хочешь.  
Флаке думает над ответом, но прежде чем успевает хоть что-то сказать, громко хохоча и толкаясь, вваливаются Олли и Рихард со Шнайдером, шум и галдёж заполняют маленькое пространство и мысль ускользает.  
Кто-то из них тяжело плюхается рядом с Флаке, устраивает бесцеремонные ноги у него на коленях. Чужое присутствие слишком назойливо вторгается в его личное пространство, раздражающе отличается от присутствия Тилля. Флаке отгоняет дурное предчувствие в глубины сознания, предпочитая не думать об этом снова. 

Их последний концерт проходит тридцать первого октября в Фэйрфаксе, штате Вирджиния; в самом сердце американского консерватизма. Они, в жизни не праздновавшие Хэллоуин, не придумывают ничего умнее чем просто выйти на сцену полуголыми. Сейчас Флаке уже не сможет сказать, чей возбужденный алкоголем мозг сгенерировал эту идею; но поплатились они за неё сполна. Одного за другим их выводят с концерта, спасибо, что в тюрьму опять не везут; но Тилль не расстраивается.  
— Мы можем начать пить, - вещает он будничным тоном. — А остальные группы подтянутся, когда закончат выступать и вечеринка будет в самом разгаре.  
Водка льётся рекой, женщины ходят толпами, а Тилль со стаканом в руке рассекает собой эти человеческие волны. Его глаза размалеваны черным до неприличия, а губы уже зацелованы неизвестной счастливицей: помадно-багровые и припухшие. Флаке и не хочет смотреть, и не может отвести взгляд, и колени слабнут против воли. После вмешательства Пауля внимание ему Тилль уделял только на сцене: не целовал больше и не обнимал, не касался и не гладил — как отрезало. Флаке не был уверен, что именно творится или уже произошло в его голове, там, за глазами теплейшего синего цвета.  
— Ну что, займёмся спортом? - спрашивает Тилль Флаке, выдыхая ему куда-то в шею, как из-под земли выросший, с бутылкой портвейна в одной руке и двумя стаканами в другой. «Только не это» думает одна его часть, но другая, темная и потаенная, просыпается и горячим узлом сжимает внутренности. «Ну наконец-то», говорит она, «коснись меня, трогай меня, целуй, скорее, скорее». Но Тилль не делает ничего из этого. Тилль просто выжидающе смотрит, пронизывает взглядом: Флаке уверен, что делает он все это осознанно, чтобы покрепче к себе привязать и свести с ума. Флаке отворачивается, чтобы хоть на секунду дать себе передышку и видит Пауля в другом конце комнаты, тяжело глядящего и тоже со стаканом в руке. Пауль едва заметно качает головой.  
— Разливай, — соглашается, наконец, Флаке и в глазах Тилля плещутся черти, сирены; они поют и зовут за собой, и выхода из этого нет. Флаке слышит их тягучую песню и отпускает себя — будь что будет.  
— На весу не получится, — говорит Тилль. — Нужна поверхность чтобы поставить стаканы. Он обвивает предплечье Флаке своим; той рукой, в которой зажата бутылка.  
— Боишься, что я потеряюсь? — Флаке пытается непринужденно шутить, но во рту сохнет, а в животе тянет. Через три слоя одежды — футболка-брюки-нижнее белье — он чувствует исходящий от Тилля жар. Он много слышал про влюбленность от друзей, из фильмов и книг и убежденно считал, что все это сказки.  
— Конечно.  
Тилль говорит это так просто и обезоруживающе честно, пение сирен становится громче и сердце Флаке вот вот выпрыгнет из груди. Рань его.  
«Выходит, Пауль был прав?»  
Он размышляет, препарирует все чувства и ощущения, вызванные в нем Тиллем, и клятвенно обещает себе больше никогда не влюбляться в близких друзей.  
— Ну, отлично.  
Тилль ставит стаканы и бутылку на первый попавшийся им на пути стол, достает штопор.  
Раз, считает Флаке и сглатывает.  
Два: Тилль вкручивает его спираль в пробку и тянет.  
Три: для Флаке все звуки в гримерной ушли на второй план и стали совсем не слышны; как в замедленном кино Тилль вытаскивает пробку из бутылки, даже не пошатнувшись от усилия.  
— Привет, ребята! — доносится откуда-то сзади. Единственные слова, что успел выучить Флаке в английском — это «привет», «пока» и «иди на хуй». Он оборачивается и видит крайне молодого человека, вокалиста одной из групп, с которыми они в туре. Он ничем не примечателен кроме безумно торчащих во все стороны светлых волос и того факта, что Тилль ему явно рад. Первую минуту этот молодой человек не обращает на Флаке никакого внимания: они самозабвенно перекрикиваются с Тиллем, и Тилль улыбается, улыбается—  
Это всего лишь сердце, Тилль.  
Рань его, Тилль.  
И в следующую секунду молодой человек обвивает их руками за шею, поворачивается к Тиллю и соединяет свои губы с его.  
Душераздирающе громкий звон оглашает комнату, и Флаке готов ставить деньги, что это только что разбилось его сердце.

Вот, значит, как выглядит конец света, думает он, прежде чем вывернуться из нежеланных объятий и быстрым шагом уйти незамеченным; куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда.  
Пауль выходит за ним.  
Сил хватает только на то, чтобы выйти из двери и завернуть за ближайший угол мертвенно бледного в свете люминесцентных ламп коридора, сползти по стене на пол. Флаке слышит торопливые шаги: человек садится рядом и кладет голову ему на плечо.  
— Я же предупреждал, — осторожно начинает Пауль, без привычной своей насмешливой ядовитости.  
— Как теперь тур-то продолжать? — глухо бормочет Флаке, уткнувшись лицом в свои колени.  
Пауль потирается об него щекой совсем как кот и выпрямляется.  
— Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.  
Флаке неохотно поднимает голову.  
Пауль легонько цепляет его пальцами за подбородок и поворачивает к себе.  
— Ты слишком чувствителен и Тилль тебе противопоказан. Постарайся отстраниться от него, займи мысли чем-нибудь другим. Или кем-нибудь.  
Иди и подцепи себе девушку, например.  
Флаке смотрит ему в глаза долю секунды, а затем прикрывает глаза и тянется поцеловать.  
— Нет же, дурень ты, я тоже тебе противопоказан, — Пауль кладет палец ему на губы, слегка отодвигаясь.  
— Сексуальные отношения в такой группе как наша добра никому не сделают и тебе особенно. Постарайся забыть, это единственный выход в данном случае. С глаз долой — из сердца вон сейчас не осуществить. Ты замечательный, хоть и ноешь иногда сверх меры. Возвращайся на вечеринку, выпей чего-нибудь. Все будет хорошо.  
И Пауль берет лицо Флаке в свои ладони, большими пальцами поглаживает скулы, прежде чем поцеловать в лоб и губы; мягко и нежно, совершенно по-дружески, а после встать и уйти.

Когда Пауль возвращается в гримерную, по ушам сразу резко бьет музыка, и глаза моментально слепнут из-за навалившейся темноты; не видят даже быстро приближающегося Тилля.  
— Ты куда Флаке дел? – кричит он прямо ему в ухо.  
— Давай выйдем отсюда, — кричит в ответ Пауль и буквально выталкивает Тилля в дверь, противоположную той, в которую он только что зашел.  
Пауль смотрит на него снизу вверх, кривит губы в язвительной усмешке.  
— Зачем тебе Флаке? Ты сердце ему разбил, идиот. Хоть бы с другими не лизался у него на глазах. Он ушел отсюда.  
— Ушел? — тупо повторяет Тилль и глаза его моментально грустнеют, словно кто-то выключил свет.  
Пауль замирает, невольно заглядевшись, потерявшись на мгновение глубине, и тут же, опомнившись, фыркает так громко, что несколько человек из организационной команды, разговаривающих между собой вполголоса, оборачиваются на них.  
— А ты чего ждал, Казанова, что он свечку подержит, пока ты этого гомика мелкого трахать будешь? Он же у нас чувствительный, не то, что ты. Липнешь ко всему, что движется, влюбляешь в себя и уходишь завоевывать других. Зачем ты вообще к нему приставать начал?  
Тилль долго смотрит на густую бурую жидкость в своем стакане, слишком сильно напоминающую кровь, потом все-таки поднимает глаза.  
— Меня к нему тянет. Сильнее, чем кому-либо из тех людей, что я знаю. Такое объяснение тебя устроит?  
Пауль фыркает еще громче и в притворном расстройстве поднимает брови.  
— Что, сильнее, чем ко мне?  
— Сильнее чем к тебе, даже сильнее чем к Рихарду и всем бабам вместе взятым.  
Привстав на цыпочки, Пауль подступает угрожающе близко.  
— Ну так иди и скажи ему это. И только попробуй развалить группу.  
В этой раз фыркает уже Тилль.

Флаке обнаруживается ровно там, где его оставил Пауль — сидящим на полу; голова, запрокинутая к стене, обнажает длинную худую шею с бесстыдно выступающим кадыком. Тилль моргает дважды, чтобы привести себя в чувство и спускается, садясь рядом. Флаке приоткрывает один глаз и не говорит ни слова.  
— Прости меня, — начинает неловко Тилль. — Я поступил ужасно.  
— Ты не обязан передо мной извиняться, мы ничего друг другу не должны, я не твоя мама и уж тем более не твоя девушка.  
— Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что не имел ничего такого ввиду, когда поцеловал Райана  
— Ты даже знаешь, как его зовут, — презрительно хмыкает Флаке. — Плотно пообщаться, значит успели. Возвращайся скорее, он уже заждался, наверное.  
— Он не заждался, — бросает Тилль, мгновенно вскипая. — Он нахер мне не сдался, и я вообще не хотел его целовать. Я виноват лишь в том, что мне просто нравятся люди. Но ты, ты мне нравишься больше всех.  
Флаке открывает глаза и смотрит ошалевшими глазами.  
— Слишком непонятный и нечитаемый. Недоступный, хотя руку протяни и коснись — и вот он ты, — продолжает Тилль тихо. — Щупай, целуй, хватай за голую задницу на сцене — вот он ты, весь в моей власти, такой хрупкий и бесконечно податливый; но что в голове твоей происходит — непонятно. Поэтому меня к тебе так тянет, наверное.  
Флаке отворачивается и снова упирает голову в стену с громким стуком, не щадя затылок.  
— Блять, — все, что он говорит.  
— Отвечай мне. Скажи хоть что-нибудь, я тебе не просто так здесь душу выворачиваю, — требует Тилль и в голосе его отдаленно слышно нечто похожее на рычание.  
— Что мне тебе сказать? — устало отвечает Флаке. — Ты сам-то хоть раз встречал безразличных к тебе людей? Тебя можно либо ненавидеть, либо обожать. И я тебя не ненавижу.  
Тилль медленно кивает, обдумывая ответ, затем проворно встает на ноги, протягивает Флаке руку.  
— Пойдем со мной.  
Они недолго бродят по лабиринтам закулисного коридора, разыскивая бог знает что или кого, пока не находят синюю дверь с металлической ручкой. Тилль распахивает ее, и, втолкнув Флаке во внутрь, захлопывает за собой и запирает на задвижку.  
Флаке упирается взглядом в пол: он знает, что грядет буря и до нее уже идет обратный отсчет, и оба они стоят, соприкасаясь грудью, тяжело дышат заполненным концентрированным напряжением воздухом.  
Наконец, Флаке поднимает глаза.  
Тилль запускает ему руку в волосы, оттягивает безжалостно назад, открывает беззащитную шею и пробует на вкус кончиком языка.  
— Чертова твоя шея, — хрипло говорит он, глядя исподлобья, — Черт бы побрал тебя, Флаке, за что ты так со мной?  
Флаке ухмыляется нагло, распутно; прикусывает губу и Тилль, коротко рыкнув, впивается зубами прямо в кадык, вылизывает под челюстью горячо и влажно, там, где под тонкой белой кожей оголтело бьется пульс, поднимается выше. Флаке протяжно охает, когда Тилль прикусывает ему челюсть, а затем и губы, врываясь внутрь, лаская нёбо, трогая зубы, сводя с ума.  
— Хочу тебя, — выдыхает Тилль, уложив голову Флаке на плечо, и тут же прокладывает дорожку поцелуев к уху, проворно облизывает мочку, втягивает ее в рот. Флаке кивает лихорадочно, будто бы в бреду, и вонзает тонко-острые пальцы Тиллю в бока, впиваясь изо всех сил, чуть ли не до крови.  
— Да, да, — соглашается он сдавленно. — Давай быстрее и не вздумай жалеть, я тебе не баба какая-то.  
Пока Тилль методично спускается вниз, задирает футболку, чтобы поцеловать ключицы и ущипнуть соски, Флаке пытается вспомнить — был ли он хоть когда-нибудь способен сопротивляться Тиллю?  
Пожалуй, нет.

~ fin


End file.
